


If Natsuki was a Ghost

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Exit Music, F/M, Future Fic, Protagonist yells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Based on Doki Doki Exit Music.What if the Protagonist did live without Natsuki? He's in for a big surprise.Be aware of language. There is spoilers of Doki Doki Exit Music so do not read if you have not played the mod.





	1. Sadness & Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doki Doki Exit Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478102) by Oliver Norton. 



Hikaru was sitting in his bed. It has been 4 years since Natsuki died. Hikaru ended up dating Yuri so that she won't act psychotic. He remembered the memory of him asking her out 4 years ago, ashamed as he blamed himself for Natsuki's death. After all...Natsuki would have want him to move on...right?

* * *

_"Yuri, will you go out with me?"_

_Hikaru asked this to Yuri as they were the only two people in the Literature Club. Sayori and Monika were running late. Yuri's purple eyes lit up as she heard these words from Hikaru's mouth. She wanted him to be with her and only her. Which pretty much explained why she was trying to sabotage his relationship with Natsuki. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Yuri replied cheerfully. "I will go out with you!"_

_Hikaru made a pained smile. He knew he doomed himself but he didn't give a single care anymore. Just as long as he lives, he will be okay...right?_

* * *

Hikaru sighed. That was when he was 18 years old. He is now 22 years old. He felt tears burn his eyes as his failures began to catch up with him. He remembered opening the door to see his beloved Natsuki dead from hanging herself. It's not fair. He did develop depression that he is currently fighting against. He began to cry as he could no longer hold the tears back. "It's all my fault...It's all my fault....It's all my fault!" Hikaru repeated multiple times. He looked at his arms and he rolled up his sleeves. Both of them to be precise. The arms showed a horrifying sight.

Both of Hikaru's arms had cuts. His left arm had 9 cuts while his right arm had 12 cuts. He clearly remembered the moment Monika found out about it. The moment she found out about it was 2 years ago. Back when both of them were 20 years old.

* * *

_"Hikaru? It's me." Monika said through his room door. No response. She knocked on the door again. "Hikaru?" She asked. "Go away!" Hikaru yelled. Monika flinched from this yelling. She looked at the doorknob._

_She had no choice. Does she?_

_She opened the door as she noticed the doorknob was unlocked. "Hika-" She stopped as she noticed the horrifying sight. She saw the cuts on his arms before looking at Hikaru's shocked expression. His eyes were filled with tears. "N-No...Oh gods, no...Hikaru, why...?" Monika said as she noticed them. Tears began to fill her eyes as she hated to see her friend like this._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, Monika...I-I can't h-handle the g-grief a-anymore..." Hikaru said through his sobs. "I-It s-should have b-been m-me to d-die instead of N-N-N-Natsuki..." Hikaru couldn't speak as his sobs began to die his voice down. Monika hugged him. Hikaru gasped softly at this. His shocked expression grew when he saw Monika grab the knife from his hand and throw it out of the room. "Hikaru, you know better than to do this..." Monika said. Hikaru continued to cry as he hugged Monika back._

* * *

Hikaru sighed again. Suddenly, he felt cold. That was weird since it was so warm since the season is Spring. Maybe the air conditioner? He checked. Nope, it wasn't on. He continued to feel the cold presence. "Hikaru!" A voice said. Hikaru flinched and turned around to see nothing. "Huh...I must be hearing things." Hikaru said before walking back to his room. "Hikaru!" The voice said again. Hikaru began to feel fear. Something was calling his voice and he doesn't know where on Earth is it coming from. "Hikaru!" The voice said again. This time, the voice was closer to him.

"Gah!" Hikaru screamed and turned around to see...no way. 

It was Natsuki. But as a ghost. "N-Natsuki...?" Hikaru stuttered. "Hello, Hikaru." Natsuki replied sweetly. Hikaru just stared. Suddenly, anger took over him. He was angry at Natsuki for dying. He was also angry at himself for leaving Natsuki in the open. "4 years, Natsuki..." Hikaru said, his voice rising with the anger. "It has been 4 fucking years since you fucking committed suicide!" Natsuki flinched from this. "H-Hikaru...?" She asked but her voice was died down by Hikaru's yelling. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, NATSUKI?!" Hikaru yelled. "IF YOU REALLY DID LOVE ME, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING DONE THAT! SO WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?!" Natsuki began to get scared from his yelling.

She never saw that side of him before.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru..." She said as her hands went to her neck, which had a long line from the rope. "YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING WAITED FOR ME TO SAVE YOU AGAIN!" Hikaru continued to yell. "I WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU ALL OVER AGAIN BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO HANG YOURSELF!" Natsuki began to silently cry. "B-But, Hikaru...I-" She was cut off by him. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL OUT!" Hikaru yelled back. "SINCE YOUR DEATH, I BEGAN DATING YURI BECAUSE I'M SURE YOU WOULD WANTED ME TO FUCKING MOVE ON!" Hikaru yelled before storming off out of his room. Natsuki began to cry. "B-But I can't leave you alone because..." She said through her sobbing.

"...because I'm haunting you..."

 

 

 


	2. A Strong Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki's ghost comes back...
> 
> Natsuki's dad is called Dadsuki. I had to XD

Hikaru was sitting in the living room. He still couldn't believe that Natsuki, the love of his life, was in his house as a ghost! But he was still angry at her and at himself. He didn't want to speak to Natsuki right now. But he began to start feeling bad for lashing out on Natsuki like that. He sighed as he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. But he knew he couldn't. He could hear Natsuki's faint sobbing from his room. Hikaru sighed again and he walked back into his room in silence. "Natsuki..." He quietly said. Natsuki looked at him. "W-What do you want...?" Natsuki asked. "Why are you here exactly?" Hikaru asked. "You know that your father has been arrested after you died, right?" Natsuki somberly nodded as she dried her tears. "Yes, but...I have bad news." Natsuki replied. "My father has broke out." Hikaru's eyes widened at this. "Really?!" He asked out of shock. Natsuki hastily nodded. "Then why did you come to me?" Hikaru asked. Natsuki looked at him as her face was covered my her hands.

"Because, well...I'm haunting you." Natsuki replied. Hikaru was filled with disbelief. "B-But I didn't do anything wrong." Hikaru said. "I know you didn't." Natsuki replied. "Mainly because of our love for each other." Hikaru began to feel an urge to cry. The urge continued to grow. It felt like he was caged. It felt like he was in chains in a cage that he can never break out from. "I-I need to g-go to the b-bathroom." Hikaru stuttered out with a sob before running to the bathroom. "Hikaru!" Natsuki called out but Hikaru didn't reply. When she looked closely, she noticed something in his hand but couldn't see it clearly. Suddenly, she heard loud sobbing from the bathroom. She flew to the door of the bathroom. She winced as this brought up a bad memory. The memory was when she cut her wrists in the bathroom and how Hikaru saved her by taking her to the hospital. Especially when she was taken back home from her abusive father.

She decided to leave Hikaru alone.

* * *

15 minutes have passed. Loud sobbing was still heard from the bathroom. However, this sobbing was not only filled with sadness. In addition to the sadness in Hikaru's sobbing, it was also filled with pain. As if he was hurt. She flew through the door (since she is a ghost). "Hika-" She stopped when she saw something horrifying. "-ru?!" Natsuki finished. Hikaru's sobbing got even more louder. On both of his arms was several cuts. Several of them were bleeding. She looked closely. 8 cuts on his left arm looked recent. 5 cuts looked recent on the right arm. Some of the cuts looked like they have been reopened. "Hikaru, why?!" Natsuki asked to him, not just feeling concern for him, but also anger. "I-I'm sorry, N-Natsuki..." Hikaru said through his sobbing. "I-I-I c-can't b-bear this a-any l-longer...This...it's all too much for me!" Natsuki couldn't believe what in the lord of Earth she is seeing. Blood continued to go down Hikaru's arms. She noticed a small razor blade. It was covered in blood. Natsuki knew what to do. She grabbed the razor blade and threw it out of the bathroom. "N-N-N-Natsuki?" Hikaru asked through his sobbing.

She embraced him. "H-Huh?" Hikaru mumbled through his sobbing. "It's not your fault, Hikaru." Natsuki said. "It is!" Hikaru protested. "I-It's my f-fault that I-I wasn't there to p-protect y-you! It's m-my fault t-that y-you h-hanged yourself! It's my-" He stopped as the painful memory of Natsuki hanging came to his head. Hikaru screamed a painful scream as he began to sob very loudly all over again. Natsuki hugged him tighter, but Hikaru couldn't feel anything. "I s-still continued to b-blame myself f-for your d-death..." Hikaru said before succumbing to his sobbing. Natsuki hated seeing Hikaru like this. "I'm sorry..." Natsuki said to her crying lover. Hikaru stopped crying after 3 more minutes and he wiped away his tears. He looked at his cuts. "I'll go...clean this..." Hikaru said and he walked down the stairs once he left the bathroom. Natsuki followed him. She saw Hikaru pull out a first-aid kit from the closet in the living room. He sat down on the couch and he cleaned his cuts. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that..." Hikaru apologized to Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head. "It's fine." She replied, but the worried feeling wouldn't go away. She looked at Hikaru. Hikaru was crying while cleaning the wounds, but the tears came in silence. The silence was so dreading. Natsuki continued to look at Hikaru. Once he cleaned the wounds, he lied down. Suddenly (after 25 minutes), a loud banging was heard on the door. "What the?!" Hikaru said. "Open up!" A voice said. Natsuki began to whimper when she realized who this is. Hikaru shakily walked to the door and put the chain on. "No, Hikaru!" Natsuki yelled. "Don't open the door!" Hikaru stopped.

"It's my dad..." Natsuki said. Hikaru took a few steps back. Suddenly, the door was forced open, breaking the chain that Hikaru would hope that would stop Natsuki's abusive father. Dadsuki smirked. "There you are, you trashy little shit!" He yelled. Hikaru attempted to run into the kitchen to get a weapon to protect himself, but to no avail. Dadsuki grabbed him. "Let go!" Hikaru yelled at the top of his lungs. "NO!" Natsuki screamed as she went and punched Dadsuki in the face. "Aaargh!" Dadsuki screamed. This attack forced him to drop Hikaru. Hikaru ran and grabbed a knife. Dadsuki ran after him. Hikaru pulled off a stab. The stab hit Dadsuki in the arm. "Aaargh! You son of a bitch!" Dadsuki screamed and knocked the knife out of Hikaru's hand.

This is where things got bad.

Dadsuki grabbed Hikaru. "LET GO!" Hikaru screamed, only for his face to be forced into the counter, hard. Hikaru screamed out of pain. Natsuki knew that she couldn't do anything. While they were noticing, Sayori sees it through a window. "OH MY GOD, HIKARU!" Sayori screamed and grabbed her phone to call the police. Dadsuki continued to beat the living shit out of Hikaru. Hikaru continued to yell out of pain. Suddenly, a powerful hit was enough to break Hikaru's right arm. "AAAGH!" Hikaru yelled. Hikaru began to cry. The pain is too much for him to bear. Dadsuki continued to beat him until he heard sirens. During the beating, Hikaru was knocked out. When he looked at the window, he saw the flash of blue and red lights/ Dadsuki jumped out a window as he ran.

He got away.

Natsuki looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru? Hikaru?" Natsuki called out to him. No response. His entire body was in a very bad condition. Sayori ran in along with Yuri and Monika. "Oh my god, Hikaru!" Yuri yelled as she ran to his side. They noticed that he is knocked out. "Oh my god..." Monika said. They saw the ambulance roll a gurney into the kitchen. Monika picked him up and placed him on the gurney.

The girls went into the ambulance, hoping that Hikaru will be okay.


End file.
